1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a body exercising apparatus and more particularly to a free standing, multi-station exercise machine for accomplishing a number of progressive resistance type exercises using the single resistance means of the machine.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The therapeutic value of progressive resistance exercises has long been recognized. Exercising muscles against progressively increasing resistance not only results in added strength and endurance in the muscles, but also in the improvement of neuromuscular coordination and in a more efficient functioning of the cardiovascular and respiratory systems.
Traditionally apparatus such as dumbbells and barbells have been used for progressive exercises. The use of such apparatus, however, can be extremely dangerous when undertaken without proper training and supervision. When a large amount of weight is being lifted, barbells are particularly dangerous and present difficult balancing problems. If they are dropped, serious injury can result to the trainee or to those about him.
In the past, various types of progressive weight training machines have been suggested to overcome the drawbacks of barbells and dumbbells. Among the most successful of these prior are devices are those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,555, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,066 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,566.
Prior art apparatus embodying cable systems, while avoiding the drawbacks of free weights, have often been of very complex design. Most such apparatus rely on only one cable system to operably interconnect the resistance means and the lifting elements and, therefore, require very complicated connect and disconnect mechanisms to enable performance of multiple exercises. The highly novel design of the cable systems of the present invention avoids the drawbacks of the prior art units embodying cable systems and permits the performance of multiple exercises at remotely located exercise stations without the need for complex interconnection mechanisms.